Haven's Fall
Raynor's Raiders |side2=Infested colonists |side3=Haven colonists |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3=Ariel Hanson |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Haven's Fall is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is considered to be part of an alternate storyline.(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty bonus dvd (in English). Overview Background Ariel Hanson had located a planet suitable for establishing a colony for the Agrian colonists. However, they were contacted by Selendis, who told Jim Raynor that several of the colonists were infested with zerg spores and they needed to be killed. Hanson asked Raynor to protect the colony and give her a chance to develop a cure for the infestation, but Raynor reluctantly agreed with Selendis and ordered her to withdraw, stating he would handle the matter himself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Purification Raynor attempted to kill only the infested colonists and save those who were still human. Specialized zerg structures on the planet were spreading the virus to the outlying colonies and needed to be destroyed before the colonists became infested. Using vikings to destroy the deadly zerg brood lords from the air, Raynor's men destroyed the zerg bases and freed many of the colonists from infestation. Infested thumb|300px|left|Raynor discovers Infested Hanson. When the mission was complete, Matt Horner reported a disturbance in the lab onboard the Hyperion. Raynor entered the lab to find Hanson was herself infested, and she attacked him while taunting him. Raynor incapacitated and killed her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Selendis's forces meanwhile sent the Raiders a plaque to honor their efforts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Gameplay There are three zerg bases and one infected settlement at the start of the game on the map. In addition, there are five uninfected settlements that will come under attack as the game progresses. Once infected, a settlement will spawn infected colonist and Aberrations periodically until destroyed. The Adjutant will announce any Aberrations that have been spawned. It takes approximately 5 minutes (30 seconds longer on Easy and Normal difficulty) between each settlement infection. Each zerg base will shorten this time by 1 minute, so each base should be destroyed one after another quickly. The settlements are infected in a fixed repeating sequence: # Leftmost settlement, just south of your base. # Settlement between the topmost settlement and the center settlement. # Settlement on the right of the map, just below the right zerg base. # Topmost settlement. # Settlement in the middle. Attack waves can be warded off with ease by building bunkers loaded with marines. Place the defenses on the cliffs near the top and bottom entrances leading into the starting location. There are three caches of vespene gas available on the map, giving a total of 1200 units of gas. All three caches are only accessible by having a Viking transform into a ground unit or via an air transport, and are not reachable by ground. * An island on the bottom left of the map has six vespene gas items worth 600 gas. * An area on the bottom right next to a cliff has four vespene gas items worth 400 gas. * A ravine near the middle, to the right of the settlement in the center, has two vespene gas pickups worth 200 gas. Collecting the gas caches will speed up the building of a Viking force. Achievements Conversations After Mission Cinematic - Infested Hyperion - 05:52 shipboard time Jim Raynor walks into the Hyperion laboratory in a Marine suit. Door closes behind him. Jim Raynor: Ariel! You in here? Jim Raynor: Matt, seal all access points. A infested Ariel Hanson suddenly appears behind a stasis tube. Jim Raynor: Oh God - not you, too... Hanson jumps up to and hides in the ceiling. Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy it? Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy killing me... like you killed my children? Jim Raynor: You're infested... You're dead already. Raynor shoots Hanson just as she pounces at him. Ariel Hanson: Do... it... finish... it... Raynor kills Hanson Dialogue with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: You gonna tell me 'I told ya so' - that we never shoulda gone to Agria in the first place? Tychus Findlay: I ain't about to kick dirt on ya when yer down. Just some bad luck is all. Besides I'm sure your protoss buddies are real proud of you. Jim Raynor: It was our own mess to clean up. I don't give a damn what the protoss think.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I head about what went down in the lab. Pity that. But don't let yourself get distracted from what has to be done. Gabriel Tosh: Take my advice - keep it simple. No attachments, no strings. Just you against the universe. Jim Raynor: Sometimes I feel like anything I start caring about... just gets destroyed. Gabriel Tosh: Not you fault. Did you ever stop and think what'd happen if all those refugees from Agria had gone to the core worlds? That Hanson was a honey trap right from the start.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Gabriel Tosh) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Rory Swann Jim Raynor: Do you think we coulda' saved more of those colonists? Rory Swann: Honest? No. And you got your head up your ass if you think any different. Jim Raynor: There had to be a better answer, though. Maybe if we caught it earlier... Rory Swann: Look, if the protoss with all their tech, psionics and big freakin' alien brains couldn't do anything for them - there ain't nothing we could a' done. Sometimes life's just rough that way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Armory Story Mode Space (Rory Swann) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: I'm... sorry about Ariel, sir. You really didn't have a choice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Bridge Story Mode Space (Matt Horner) (in English). July 27, 2010 UNN News Dialogue Donny Vermillion: Your best and only source for news, this is Donny Vermillion for UNN! Refugees continue to flood Dominion Space - they can't seem to find a safe planet anywhere, and they're showing up on our doorsteps. Kate Lockwell: Donny, Emperor Mengsk today announced that he's ordered the fleet to turn away refugee ships that enter core-world systems. Which raises the question - will Dominion ships really fire on unarmed civilian vessels? General Warfield had this to say: Horace Warfield: All our efforts at this time are focused on halting the zerg advance on the Core Worlds. Kate Lockwell: In other words, the General dodged the question. If Dominion forces fire on unarmed civilians- Donny Vermillion: Let's hope they don't. Your heard it here first. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (UNN News)(in English). July 27, 2010 *Egon Stetmann does not have any special dialogue. Images InfestedHanson SC2-WoL CineInfested2.jpg|Ariel Hanson is 99.3% infected with the zerg virus FriendProtoss SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Plaque awarded by Selendis, displayed in the cantina on Hyperion References Category:Wings of Liberty missions